


Doublepack

by greenHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenHarlequin/pseuds/greenHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are absolutely ready for this. You’ve watched the schoolfeeds and maybe also one or twelve a bit more graphic videos that are not strictly educational. You would’ve asked literally anyone with any kind of experience on the matter how to manage this but disappointingly your so called friends are all a bunch of blushing virgins who have no idea of the finer arts of red intimacy. Or any intimacy at all seeing as Nepeta actually honest to fuck blocked you after asking if she ever gave anyone head and Terezi just sent you 413 repitions of her dumb eyebrow waggle smiley. <br/>It’s completely fucking okay though. You don’t need friends, you have the internet. Besides, now you’ll be the first in your contact list to have done anything involving getting naked with a quadrant mate. You will be a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doublepack

You are absolutely ready for this. You’ve watched the schoolfeeds and maybe also one or twelve a bit more graphic videos that are not strictly educational. You would’ve asked literally anyone with any kind of experience on the matter how to manage this but disappointingly your so called friends are all a bunch of blushing virgins who have no idea of the finer arts of red intimacy. Or any intimacy at all seeing as Nepeta actually honest to fuck blocked you after asking if she ever gave anyone head and Terezi just sent you 413 repitions of her dumb eyebrow waggle smiley. 

It’s completely fucking okay though. You don’t need friends, you have the internet. Besides, now you’ll be the first in your contact list to have done anything involving getting naked with a quadrant mate. You will be a hero.

Sollux is placing peck after peck all over your face, two at a time. He has a hand on your knee and it’s so sweet you think you might explode from pity. You catch his chin in a hand and take off his glasses and set them aside. You would definitely like to spend some time staring meaningfully into his eyes like the true romantic you are but suddenly Sollux’ teeth are nibbling at your lower lip and your eyes flutter closed all by themselves, wow how dare they. His tongue slides into your mouth and you feel the split tips teasing, exploring. Your blood pusher feels like it’s rehearsing for a tap dance performance in front of the Empress.  
When you break the kiss, Sollux and you are both breathless. Before he can resume kissing you silly you catch him by one of his horns and look him in the eyes. A strangled chirp escapes his lips and he blushes gorgeously gold to the tips of his ears.  
“Can I…?” you swallow around the lump in your throat but mercifully he understood and nods at you. You push him back a bit and nervously fumble at the hem of his shirt. Sollux watches you and then suddenly there is a crackle and the smell of burnt and cotton and…

“Holy shit…” you gasp. The asshole actually looks smug about it. But yeah this makes undressing him easier and you don’t even have to let go from his horn. His psionics tickle where you touch the chitin. You slide the ripped t-shirt off his arms and push him back against the armrest of the couch. When he tries to sit up a bit more you pull him back by the horn and nibble at his collarbone. He hisses and it sounds endearingly ridiculous mixed with his lisp. The way his back arches as your lips touch his skin is very nice so you decide firmly to kiss your way down his torso, slow and teasing. Sollux decides he is against slow and pushes you down to crotch level with his psionics. 

When you glower up at him he looks a mixture of aroused, apologetic and mischievous. It absolutely shouldn’t be turning you on as much as it does but the way he licks his lips while you try very hard to not pant pathetically on the moving bulge in your matesprit’s pants does things to you. You can feel your own bulge unsheathe slowly and promptly blush. Sollux lifts a hand and you are ready to bark something very unsexy at him, but he just twines his long fingers into your hair near the base of one of your horns and tucks you gently towards his crotch. You… you have to admit that you are feeling a bit nervous suddenly but you bite it back and do what you’ve seen in one of the less empire approved videos. When you press your open mouth over the closed zipper of Sollux’ jeans you can feel movement. Sollux’ bulge is definitely bigger than your, it’s kind of surreal really and you briefly wonder if you should feel self-conscious but that train of thought promptly gets lost when Sollux frantically gasps for breath and his bulge tries to press into your mouth through the fabric and yeah okay that is. Hot. Actually. You place another open mouthed kiss to the fabric and decide maybe you could lick it. It tastes like cheap denim and kind of salty.

Before Sollux can decide he really doesn’t like this pair of jeans anyway and start ripping his clothes apart again you get him out of them. For that you briefly have to take your hand off Sollux’ horn and he actually pulls a face about that until he is out of his pants and you press a slow, sweet kiss to his lips before taking hold of his horn again. Only then do you move lower, this time to lick his grubscars. He makes an absolutely pitiable sound but shoves you away. “Nuh-no, KK, too sensitive”, he gasps and, okay, you leave off. You leave two overlapping love bites on his hipbone instead and it’s a bit lopsided but you think it’s pretty recognizable as a heart. You are immensely pleased with yourself about that as you return your attention to the task of getting Sollux Captor out of his underwear with only one hand because he likes getting pinned down by the horn.

That actually gives you an idea. Instead of wrestling Sollux’ boxers down with your hand you start by placing a number of tiny kisses to the skin right over the waistband until he is blushing again and making tiny whimpering sounds under his breath. You pull his head back once more by the horn you still hold and you can feel the sharp intake of breath as you take the waistband of his underwear between your teeth and start to pull. It works out almost as well as you had expected right up until something slick and wet slaps your cheek and another thing very similar to the first tries very hard to drill into your nose.   
“What…” you start saying but it comes out muffled because you still have fabric between your teeth and Sollux makes an undignified grunt. A few moments later you have managed to get him naked completely and have a chance to take in what you can see.

Sollux’ bulge is a bit longer and slimmer than yours but it makes up for that by being split about halfway down the length with two fully independent tips. The glistening wetness brings out the yellow in the bulges strikingly as they twine with the fingers of your free hand. Sollux whimpers again. You dive down and lick up first one, then the other of his lengths, from base to tip. The way he moans at that makes your own bulge press against the fabric of your pants desperately, but you can’t do anything about yourself right now, you need to concentrate.

You place wet open mouthed kisses right at the spot where the two tips separate, slowly teasing at the split with your tongue. Then you kiss your way down to the base of his bulge and you hesitate for a second until you can feel the prickle of psionics against your palm and pull Sollux’ head against the armrest again. He gasps when you suck first one, then the other tip into your mouth and swirl your tongue around them. It’s harder than you thought it’d be to keep your teeth away from the bulges, but somehow you manage to only lightly scrape over one of the tips which is rewarded by a string of curse words.   
You keep working your lips and tongue over Sollux’ bulge and he tries to work more of his bulge into your mouth. You try really hard to use all the techniques you’ve read about but Sollux is way bigger than you’d anticipated and eventually you have to give up on your weak attempt to deep throat him with tears in your eyes. The tears are just left over from the gagging that was admittedly not very sexy, but you didn’t think Sollux would freak out so much. “Holy shit, KK, did I hurt you?”

He sounds seriously alarmed. You try to shake your head without letting go of him and he tries to pull out of your mouth. You lightly jostle his head and try your hardest to glare up at him, which isn’t exactly easy at this angle. You lick over the underside of his bulge, long and showy, and it twitches. You kiss once, exactly where the bulge tips part and suddenly there is tiny flashes of red and blue and a sharp sting to the hand that holds onto Sollux’ horn. Something makes an alarming sound and you turn your head. Something very wet splatters the side of your face.

 

____

 

“You got slurry in my ear. And burnt three of my movies.”  
“KK I’m so fucking sorry. Are we still-“ “Yes we are still friends, fucking unbelievable that you’d even ask.”


End file.
